


Siothrun

by Kenthos



Category: DragonMen - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, Sword Fighting - Fandom, dark - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenthos/pseuds/Kenthos
Summary: In a barren land, the clans of Dragon-men survive and kill. Siothrun, greatest warrior among them, finds his world of swords and blood breaking down under his own personal issues and the desire for more.The first chapter of an original story. Looking for feedback and thoughts. Siothrun's world and characters are an original story made by myself and owned by myself. Thank you for reading :D





	Siothrun

# Chapter One

 

Siothrún toss aside his blade, he was breathing a little heavy. Not as winded as Sagitto, he noted.  

“You had good form today,” Saigitto panted. 

“Not perfect,” Siothrún muttered. He watched him and place his sword down, sweat heavy on his brow. “You tired early, are you ill?”  

“I spared with some students earlier, there are a few talented younglings. Some might be ready to try for a seat among us,” Sagitto said while motioning to a servant for water.  

Siothrún watched the servant dip out some water from a vase. She wasn’t of the same clan, she was a Tegu. Shorter, larger scales and rounder snout.  

“Hope none so good to take your fifth seat. I have never understood training someone who might one day challenge you,” Siothrún muttered motioning to her for a drink as well. He knew Sagitto was always compared to him, always below him.  

Sagitto laughed a little hesitantly, reaffirming Siothrún’s strength. “Someone has to keep the clan strong, besides you going to war will thin the ranks. Only the strong will return to…” 

“No,” Siothrún cut him off. “There is no honor for a warrior in battle. It’s not single combat. When I lead my unit, regardless of skill males will fall. War is more luck.” 

“Take care you do not fall; the clan need not lose its Acutus un-honorably.” 

Siothrún hissed in response before taking his leave silently. If it were up to him, Siothrún wouldn’t be serving in battle himself. This wasn’t even a battle to protect the clan, this was as good as mercenary work; not befit for a true warrior such as he. He wrapped himself in a deep red cloak and clipped it together with a golden clasp. Etched on it was a dragon with a sword held in its mouth.

He’d come for practice, Sagitto was the only one he spared with. Not only because he was the ranked, but because he also didn’t fear Sagitto ever challenging him. Siothrún was Acutus, the greatest warrior among the Varanus clan. If he were to train with someone who might take his place, he would just be giving the enemy an edge he couldn’t afford.  

Siothrún couldn’t even remember who held the other twelve seats. Sagitto was fifth seat Oculus was second… no wait, Siothrún had killed him when he challenged him. Despite being a tradition of the Varanus high bloods Siothrún couldn’t care less who was ranked or be bothered to keep track of the ever-changing lower ranks.  

            He wasn’t really scared of the upcoming battle, Siothrún had fought a few battles. He’d seen catapults fire and males dying all around him. But he'd been hardened, duels could very well be to the death, especially ranked ones.  

What little doubt and fear he steeled in himself. Stretching, working his body, practicing his sword play. Confidence, not fear, not arrogance, he told himself. Drawing his crimson cloak around himself, he walked away from the clangs and groans of the warriors. 

The streets were full, Siothrún had passed from the training grounds to the outer city. Wooden hits and buildings lining the paths. Full of Varanus low bloods, Tegu servants, as well as the occasional half-blood. Here or there a wet-nurse or female carrying young ones or doing servant work moved, Siothrún noticing the faint nervous or worried glance. All moved when they saw Siothrún, his red cloak signified nobility. Among the brown, tans, whites, blacks and occasional lapis jewelry, Siothrún's crimson stood out plainly. Stands of foods or cloth, calling out to him for patronage as he passed, all knew their Acutus. 

Moving from markets, he came to a heavily guarded gate. They let him pass and the keep came into view not very tall, but unescapably large. The buildings went from wood and thatch to stone and here the people he passed were also of nobility. Some Tegu servants still passed, coming and going from their master’s homes. But even among the nobles, Siothrún was notable, perhaps only second to the clan leader among his clan.

He came to a stone house, red banners draped with a sword banner on them to set it apart from the other cold homes. Siothrún stepped inside, already removing his cloak.

            “My Acutus!!” a shaking voice came. Siothrún’s eyes met a frail old Tegu, who was wearing a badge of the dragon wielding a sword. He was roughly half the size of Siothr _ú_ n himself.

            “Ukko,” Siothrún addressed his one and only servant.

            Ukko frail as he was, gave a deep bow, which only made him smaller than Siothrún. “Captain Chernobog has sent word to speak with you,” Siothrún clicked his teeth, he had no time for a traitor. “General Marius and High Priest Yuuta also have called upon you.”

            “So, they named Marius General for this battle?” Siothrún laughed. It was tradition to select a Captain to serve as General for a battle, Siothrún as Acutus carried the same rank as a Captain so it had been possible for him to serve as General, though he’d not wish to put the effort into planning a battle. He paused a moment on the name Yuuta, he would do well not to ignore the High Priest and his long speeches’ too long.

            “Did you pick up my armor and sword?” Siothrún asked moving on from others.

            “Of course, I have set them out for you,” Ukko said with pride.

            “Good, draw me a bath and you are dismissed,” Siothrún muttered tiredly.

            It was nice to relax and bathe, in the tub Siothrún rested awhile. His scales glistened in the candle light, his eye roaming to his right arm. Raising it out of the water he traced a long scar going from his elbow to just below his wrist. It was long faded, but it was deeper than his scales.

            Siothrún rested as best he could that night and when the sun peaked up, he got ready. His armor was a fine plated leather. Dyed faintly red, they fit him comfortably. He belted his scabbard and new blade. He did not need it right now, but he wanted to look ready.

            “Acutus?” Ukko asked softly as Siothrún got ready.

            “What?” he responded bluntly. “Hurry, I have no time.”

            “Shall I not be carrying your equipment and banner?” Ukko asked. Siothrún noticed the Tegu was dressed in finer clothing, boots and looked ready to travel.

            “You are too old to be traveling with me,” Siothrún told him pulling on his armguard. “I will have someone else carry my equipment.”

            “B.. but, Acutus, I still am strong enough to stand by you…” Ukko stammered.

            “Do not speak above yourself servant,” Siothrún hissed. He faintly admired the old one’s will, so his face softened. “You would just get yourself killed.”

            Ukko bowed struggling to raise back up, Siothrún though he might have noticed the old one’s eyes tear up. Without another word to the servant, Siothrún grabbed his cloak and set off.

            This time the streets were still. Passing from the stone buildings through the gate, back into the now almost empty markets. Only a few Tegu passed, and a few females or children peered out from the windows. Siothrún worked his way to the training grounds, eyes looking forward towards the outer gate.

            The guards lifted their arms to their chest in salute as Siothrún passed out into the gray land in front of him. Outside of Peirre was gray, dirt and sand in most directions. Tents had been raised outside the city in that gray. Faint greens, tans, browns that dotted the area. Beyond gray wheat and rice painted the rest of the dull landscape.

            Siothrún moved down into the camp, on one side many Tegu in great number were equipping themselves, dressing in their padded leather. Some struggled to push a large catapult forward, others sharpening spears. On the other side sat the Varanus laughing, wine was being passed around as they made marry. Swords stuck in the ground, making a circle which some were sparing in. Among them were robbed figures, more akin to the shorter Tegu, but with even more round faces.

            “The Ngandó slew the high priest, they are an unholy lot!” one priest half yelled. With him were others holding bells they would ring. “The Dragon curses them! Curses Boleslaw!! He himself cut down many good Heyoke! They are bad blood!! Their clan unworthy of the Dragon’s blessings!!”

            Siothrún rolled his eyes and the Heyoke’s imaginary dragon. Last, he’d heard the Dragon and unholy people were to blame for crops failing and illness. But what Siothrún dare not voice was his own questions. Why the Heyoke were weak and called for aid at the slightest threat? Why the clans listened to the whispers of old fools, letting them run the clans and send young warriors to die for them?

A little into the camp, a large platform had been raised. On it were yet more Heyoke, going on and on about their dragon. “In the beginning, there were only two clans. Weak, frail and they fought endlessly. The Dragon came onto them and offered them to serve him, one clan accepted while the other did not. Those who did not follow the Dragon were burned alive, those who did became strong and were given the Tegu to serve them. We Heyoke speak for the Dragon himself.”

Siothrún just wanted to stop hearing them ring their bells. He also hated the smell of the incense they burned for what they called protection.

Finally, he made his way to the large red tent in the center of the camp. He pushed his way inside to see a table with a large map on a castle. Red blocks on the table represented their own units and a few black blocks were placed based on what their scouts could see. Around the table was three figures, each dressed in a red cloak, as well as Tegu running messages in and out.

“Acutus Siothrún, I have been waiting for you!” a soft voice said side stepping the table and holding out a hand. Siothrún grabbed the new Varanus just above the elbow and they eyed each other a moment.

“Captain Marius,” Siothrún replied giving something between a bow and a nod. “I hear you are to serve as General, much honor in that Marius.”

Marius was shorter than Siothrún, he was of tan scales and yellow eyes. One might have thought he had some Heyoke in him, with his softer snout. Unlike Siothrún, Marius was significantly less scarred and was wearing a thin robe that revealed his chest. He might have looked strong, if not for the company he was in.

Siothrún turned to the next person, bowing his head slightly “Captain Hadrian,” he said politely.

Hadrian was an older warrior, who walked with a limp ever since he’d dueled Tacticus and thanks to that, received yet another wound that had blinded his right eye.

“Chernobog,” Siothrún muttered at the strangest looking one. Chernobog was clearly not of their clan. The Varanus were known for their agile body and strong long arms while the Ngandó were bulky and their scales tough, making them hard to kill.

“Captain Chernobog,” the other pointed out. Siothrún rolled his eyes; Chernobog had been given a place among them for betraying the Ngandó clan, among a few others. To Siothrún though him might as well have been looking at the enemy, a traitor.

These four were captains among the Varanus, each a respected member of the clan. Even if Marius wasn’t a high ranked warrior or Chernobog of the clan itself. The Clan Leader had picked them, and they were to serve as the leaders in this battle.

Marius motioned to a seat next to him and by Chernobog. Siothrún took the seat but made sure not to look at Chernobog and pretend he wasn’t there.

“I have been over everything we have many times,” Marius motioned to the map. “According to Chernobog, Boleslaw has fortified himself into the castle city of Gwyn. We will attempt a full assault, using catapults to rush them. If we strike fast, we may not need to full lay siege to the city. If this fails, we wait them out and cut off their supplies. I will lead the main unit along with Siothrún. Hadrian and Chernobog will serve as the two smaller units.”

Marius told them of ideas, he was good with numbers and manners. Siothrún had seen him charm his way to rank of captain. It was easy enough to move up when you had the Clan and the Heyoke on your side, but Siothrún noted a cunning in him.

Unlike Siothrún the rest had many questions. Chernobog added little points of interest about the battlements and they debated defensive points. Siothrún listened taking in what he needed, he wasn’t accustom to planning a whole battle. The battles he fought was one on one and without the need to worry about supplies other than his sword.

 “Well said,” Hadrian added as Marius gave a long explanation of how the wall connected to the cliffs. “Let us make haste. This will have much honor to be gained and favor to be found by the Heyoke.”

Marius closed his eyes “Then we shall leave by mid-day tomorrow, everyone is to be ready to leave at a moment’s notice.” Despite Hadrian’s call for haste and the moment’s notice, Marius launched into talks of scouts and errands to be run now. 

 “Why so tense?” Chernobog hissed next to Siothrún. His deep green and long snout alienating him further from Siothrún. “You seem bored, why not challenge old Hadrian to a dual? Or better yet beat Marius bloody and serve as General.”

“It would not bring honor to the clan,” Siothrún said distain full in his voice.

“You are no fun Siothrún, I would love to see what our clan’s greatest warrior could do. It’s hard to believe the accounts of your dual with Tacticus.” Chernobog voice made Siothrún wish to do nothing more than to hit him.

“Sir, is there…” a voice came from the other side of Siothrún. He turned seeing a small female Tegu, who was holding a vase of water.

“Not sir, Acutus. Now leave me be,” Siothrún hissed at her.

“I am sorry Acutus… I will leave at once,” she yelped nervously leaving the tent.

“Tegu females are only good for one thing. I say she shouldn’t be wearing that robe.” Chernobog laughed.

Siothrún stood up, Marius stopped talking about supplies, looking surprised. “If there will be nothing else, I shall take my leave,” Siothrún added curtly and left the tent.

He didn’t need to give into his anger, it’d not look good for him to hurt Chernobog, who the Heyoke had personally asked the clan to take in. But Siothrún had come close with that snake hissing in his ear.

For a while Siothrún waited, moving to the part of the camp that housed his cohort, half of the legion itself. It was built with two hundred Varanus, armored warriors each who were raised for battle. Then there were four hundred Tegu, broke into infantry, for the frontlines and archery. Siothrún took to his own tent and order a few Tegu to fetch him a whetstone. He wanted nothing more than to leave already, but he had to entertain a few more visitors.

“You are Siothrún are you not?” a young Varanus asked. Siothrún nodded, he did not see why he was being bothered.

“Is it true you defeated Galatius?” the trainee asked.

“That is what it means to be the best, you kill those who are in your way,” Siothrún told him, honestly having to remember who he was even speaking of. “Why are you here?”

The youngling snapped to attention having forgot what he was here for. “I… I wish to announce High Priest Yuuta is here to speak with you.”

“Let him in,” Siothrún sighed.

An old Heyoke entered; Siothrún wondered if how many springs the old one had seen. Far more than any Varanus did, once you aged you lost your edge. He wore a rose-colored robe and had tattooed scales of flames all over.

“What would you be doing here, should not a Captain be among the troops? The Acutus should serve as an inspiration,” Yuuta told a tone that reeked of condescendence.

Siothrún did not respond quickly, one part of him wanted to tell him to go away, but he knew better. “I do not feel that it is my place to watch my people’s every move.” He answered calmly.

“I continue to watch your progress,” Yuuta said coming closer and offering Siothrún some small bag. “As overseer for your clan, I am to make sure your clan reaches the potential that the Dragon wishes. I see a bright future for you, take this and I will pray you make it back safely.”

“As you say Yuuta,” he replied taking the bag.

“May you go with blessings from our progenitor the Dragon,” Yuuta said and left him. 

Just to spite him, Siothrún poured the ashes outside his tent. He didn’t need blessings or trinkets the offered. What had the Heyoke ever done for him or their Dragon. 

By midday they formed up to march. Three battalions, Siothrún and Marius standing at the head of the main force.

Siothrún turned his head to see the unit he was leading; these were the males that would follow him to battle. The young starred at him with faint admiration, there was pride and eagerness as well. Some others clearly showed their fear of the battles that they would face. Those more of his own age knew what was coming; most these scarred and worn like Siothrún himself. They cast their eyes away from Siothrún’s own gaze, as if in fear of a challenge. He however had no rousing words for them nor speeches, they were ordered to follow him, but he was not going to hold their hands.

"Warriors of Varanus!" Marius yelled to them. "We are the clan that will decide the future of all Drakes. In us runs the blood of the Dragon, more than any other clan! We do not tolerate defeat! We do not tolerate weakness! Now move!!!" Marius got his cheers and cries of war. Beside him Siothrún remained silent and still.

Finally, they moved and left their home far behind them. Many days past of marching and around them the sand and dirt never changed.

When they came to a stream everyone filled their flask before they moved on. Siothrún looked down into the dark water, the darkness clouding the view of the sand below. He reached down and brought some up to his mouth. It was bitter as was all their water, but it quenched his thirst. They had a hard time bringing the catapults over and it took many Tegu to get it across the stream.

It was not long before crops took over their view. Wheat and rice were the main crops of the Varanus. Females and Tegu worked the fields as they sneaked glances at the army moving through. There was a lot of mud here, channels of dark water from the river had been routed here, but also there was little brown blades of grass. Siothrún’s boots sank in the mud and squished when he lifted them dirtying his cloak, making him wish he were back home.

At the edge of the crops was a small village. The village was known as Heidi and one of two other small settlements for the Varanus. A dark barren forest lay just south of Heidi and Siothrún could see the brown bushes with faint green berries. They were welcomed, the peasants treated them with respect bring out wine and bread. They would not dare say no to an army with an order from the clan leader, else they may take it.

Night fell, and everyone was either enjoying the wine or resting for the next day of marching. After feasting in the morning, they quickly left. They passed taller dark wheat and the gray rice. After were herds of sheep and cows before everything became dull desert. It was almost strange how the days started to blend together with nothing to note or remember.

It was two weeks from their departure, they followed their route avoiding the deep desert, where the dirt became sand. Two objects came into view, renewing their pace.

First great brown stone peaks came into view. Spiked and jagged, these little points in the distance undermined how large they would become. Taller than any tower the points rose and became thick unpassable mountains. Every clan had lived under the shadow of the Rock-wall. North, south, east and west the clans would find the circle of rock, the edge of the world. Outside of them which none of them had seen, was dead nothingness.

Also dwarfed by the rocks was a village was drawing near. This time it was not one of theirs, it was the Ngandó’s. The people quickly seen that they were Varanus and without resistance hid. It was like an abandoned town as they marched through it without threat or challenge.

As they left the town a gray object could be seen against the mountains, it was the enemy’s castle Gwyn.

Their pace increased, the tension was building; they could now see how large the castle was. The castle was a round keep with wall going around it, though it was bigger than the one in Pierre, it had little else around it besides the wall around it and a single tower.

The battalions formed rows, captains gathered near the front speaking to each other before the real battle.

            “Get the catapults in range and bring forward the rams,” Marius ordered, Tegu running the messages.

            They drew nearer they could see archers on the walls, but no one fired. Everything was still as the heavy catapults slowly caught up with them.

            “Do they expect us to parley with them?” Marius muttered to himself as the other captains stood ready. “Begin firing upon them, their archers should be out of range currently.”

Stones that had been carried tediously were loaded and with a snap sent over the walls. A rain of arrows showered down, but none came close.

“Hadrian lead the rams in. Once the gate is down, we will lead in the main force,” Marius ordered.

“That is suicide,” Hadrian blurted out. "why would I risk it with a smaller force? Why not Chernobog?!"

Chernobog laughed "Do your duty for the clan!"

Hadrian hissed in anger, his one eye it stared Marius down intensely. Siothr _ú_ n knew Marius would send Chernobog, but didn't want to risk him dying. It would look bad to the Heyoke.

"Siothr _ú_ n, would you take the honor of leading us into battle?" Marius finally asked coldly. "I am sure you will not act so dishonorably.”

Siothr _ú_ n did not like the sound of that, too great a risk of getting shot with an arrow, but Marius was the commander. He merely nodded in agreement.

Taking charge of his unit, Siothr _ú_ n ordered them forward. They moved towards the wall, Tegu in front with rams just a little behind with Varanus lifting the large logs.

"Shields!!" Siothr _ú_ n ordered, all sides obeying at once. Their pace slowed, but just a few moments later, arrows began raining from above.

There was no real fighting, only them closing in. As they reached the wall, Siothr _ú_ n leaned against the stone, shield in hand. If he were a mere captain not Acutus, he would have stayed in the back, but Siothr _ú_ n made sure to be on the front. He had to show his vigor and strength.

Crouched like they were, shields covering them it was hard to tell Varanus from Tegu. When the rams drew in, the arrows focused them. As they fell, more took up the handles that had been hammered in. Slowly they got to the gate and with a crack, the first blow was struck.

"To the left!!!" Siothr _ú_ n heard, he turned seeing a horde running towards them. He knew this wasn't a good position, with the arrows above, they could defend both from them and the flank.

With a crash, the two collided, pushing in closer, Siothr _ú_ n slipped through the crowd and stabbed a Tegu dressed in enemy colors, a yellow tunic slowly turning red as he drew the blade back.

. There were not many Ngandó, mostly their Tegu. Siothr _ú_ n knocked aside a blade, cutting into the enemy's neck. Anyone who directly came at him, Siothr _ú_ n read and reacted. For a moment, he stopped thinking about the battle. Each warrior that came and fell. It was like a dance. In that moment Siothr _ú_ n was a weapon himself. Blood speckled on his gray green scales and the bodies both enemy and ally became to pile as the battle drew on.

A spear nearly striking true, Siothr _ú_ n broke it off with a slash. His own warriors and Tegu bumped into the Acutus, no room as the enemy pushed into them.

"RIGHT!!! RIGHT!!!" echoed in Siothr _ú_ n's mind. He wasn't sure he'd really heard it till he turned.

Siothr _ú_ n gasped at yet more yellow beyond the rows of soldiers. They were hit from both sides, Siothr _ú_ n paused feeling a blade slam against his armor. Winded, he pulled back into his unit. guarding from both sides the retreat was not an order, more something they all understood. Breaking into a panic, they fell leaving a trail of dead behind them.

He saw a huge stone fly through the sky not from their own catapult, but from within Gwyn. Siothr _ú_ n sheathing his blade saw their Marius yelling for a retreat as a rock smashed not far from him.

“Get to the rocks!” Marius yelled as the army chaotically retreated.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions For Reader  
> Thank you for reading, I’ve been trying to get someone to help me with my work for a few years. I know I need help in the grammar and this is a story I started back in 2014ish so it has had to grow up a lot with me XD If you could leave some comments on my work, that would help me a lot. 
> 
> 1 What did you think of the chapter?  
> 2 What did you think of the world so far?  
> 3 What did you think of Siothrun himself?  
> 4 Was the writing ok? Was anything weak or strong about it?  
> 5 Was the writing not “Fancy” enough?  
> 6 Was the chapter too long? (It’s a very long one for my style/this story)  
> 7 Did anything catch your attention or anything drag too long?  
> 8 Was the battle too short?   
> 9 Did this feel like a slow read?   
> 10 Was too much info dumped on the reader?  
> 11 Any final thoughts and do you want to read more?


End file.
